


lazy summer evenings

by Kare



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, just a bit of domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kare/pseuds/Kare
Summary: It is just a bit of domestic fluff, really.





	lazy summer evenings

One of the many compromises they settled on was that they would leave interior designing to Bucky.

Steve lived in an Ikea show room. It was.. hipster and sparse and bright and all the other things.

But it was not exactly homey.

One of the first things Bucky did was add sand colors to the walls. Not even on the entire wall. Just one side was enough to give off a bit more warmth.

Next were a few splashes of color for the kitchen.

And a book shelf the size of an entire wall.

And then he turned his mind to the balcony.

A small water fountain, a bit of artificial grass and half a fortune for plants. Some comfy outdoor chairs that were more for lying then for sitting.

And the barest hint of sun screens.

And Steve was glad that Bucky had made it his goal to get rid of every kind of spy device he could find in Steve’s flat.

Because during summer, they would sometimes spend the night on the balcony, willing away the time and sharing aborted half sentences about their day and ancient times.

It was too hot to sleep anyway.

And this was the next best thing.

 

(And Steve simply refused to share their small haven with the rest of the world.)


End file.
